


revenge of the coffeeshop au feat. bad puns

by Milieu



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: A meeting during Lest's first day on the job.





	revenge of the coffeeshop au feat. bad puns

The cafe really did open obscenely early. Lest could barely keep his eyes open, and somehow he was doing worse than Clorica, who was definitely still asleep but somehow getting her station all set up at record speed.

He downed a coffee of his own before they really opened the doors, and the caffeine did perk him up a bit, but the customers all began to blur together regardless. Until that certain cup ended up in his hand.

"Venti for, uh... Venti?" Lest paused to puzzle over the cup and wonder whether Clorica in her sleepwalking had scrawled the wrong thing in the name space. He didn't puzzle for long before a small, dainty hand snatched the cup away from him.

"That's mine," she said, voice louder than her small frame would have suggested.

"Your name is Venti?"

She gave him a sharp look and a sharp grin. "It's Ventuswill, but that's too long for the cup. Don't mention it." Then she flounced out the door and was gone, leaving Lest to wonder whether that was a "you're welcome" or a threat.

He hoped she was a regular.


End file.
